


针锋相对

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 6





	针锋相对

着急地被扒下一部分的衣物，着急地把头埋到颈窝舔舐啃咬，即便是平时几乎在性事上百依百顺的权顺荣也要忍不住皱眉嘟嘴，手一挡把金珉奎的脑袋推到老远，肉乎乎的脸蛋更是挤出可爱的弧度，“就说了不要老是咬我脖子了怎么总是说不听啊……”

“因为哥很可爱嘛，就给我咬一下，嗯？”金珉奎被推开也不恼，一把将权顺荣的手钳住，讨好般去亲他的手心，亲着亲着又落回他的身上，扬开碍事的外套，“哥哥明明也很喜欢呢，为什么假装生气？”脸上倒是笑嘻嘻地像在逗权顺荣发笑，手上却胡乱地隔着衣服去磨权顺荣的乳头，“是在撒娇吗？”

先不说现在他俩根本不在自己的房间而是在放满东西的储物间，眼下更是有金珉奎不久就要去出任务，都这个份上了还是被金珉奎偷偷摸摸抓到边边角角做爱，既不够爽也有些憋屈，也难怪权顺荣一进门就在嘟嘟囔囔地骂人。

但到底还是让金珉奎得逞了，好话说尽总算哄得权顺荣点头同意，就是这皱起的眉间在金珉奎把他放倒在地上的时候达到了最大值，气得他直蹬腿，“地上好脏！你看看这个灰！不许把我放倒！听到没有！抱着我！”

也所幸刚才被放倒的时候权顺荣还留着内裤和上衣，就这么一会儿工夫他本来白花花的大腿上就已经沾上了不少灰尘，他自己还不知道，像个树袋熊抱着金珉奎的时候被金珉奎察觉到，二话不说就拿袖子给他扒拉下去了。

“讨厌讨厌讨厌。”权顺荣手脚共用抱着金珉奎，脸都要埋到他身上，小声地抱怨，连续说了三句讨厌还不够，干脆以其人之道还治其人之身，扭头也要去啃金珉奎的脖子和下巴，就是啃着啃着就变了味，不知怎的又黏黏糊糊亲到了一起，嗯嗯嗯地直哼哼，双方有反应的性器就这么抵着对方，等权顺荣反应过来的时候他已经被重新放到地上，脚上踩着金珉奎的靴子，下半身唯一的遮掩也被金珉奎脱了扔到衣服堆里，不过衬衫倒是没有被脱下，只是被解开了所有的扣子。

其实还是着急的，现在这个临时起意并不允许他们两个慢慢悠悠做前戏，但金珉奎还是不免在再次把权顺荣抱起来之前摸了他一把，还从他性器根部捋到前端，甚至坏心眼地在他性器的前端揉了几下，权顺荣果不其然立刻低头发出一声低吟，软绵绵地由着金珉奎去，不自觉地扭着屁股把性器往对方身上磨。

不过下一秒他就没有这么轻松了，不仅被抵在硌人的墙上，那只钻进后穴做扩张的手指也着急得很，像是没什么耐心与时间挥霍，好歹手上还有点东西不至于干涩，但即便是这样也是肿胀难受的。权顺荣的呼吸渐渐加重，没过多久他便感受到粗壮的性器抵在穴口，他下意识咬住了下唇，忍受着被进入的疼痛和满足感。

“嗯啊……”他终于还是没忍住叫了一声，后穴下意识收缩就立刻被操开，本来这个姿势就进得很深，只要金珉奎轻轻一动就惹得权顺荣全身颤抖，“珉奎啊……呜！”

他身子前倾抱住了金珉奎，大腿环住对方的腰，喘着粗气，被金珉奎顶一下便哼几声，不知道什么时候又换了位置，金珉奎也不再收着力度，稍稍用力托起权顺荣的臀部，终于开始快速抽送起来。

“啊、啊珉奎……珉奎你等一下……”权顺荣被金珉奎操得头皮发麻脚趾蜷缩，放往常时候他早就叫得隔壁那对都来敲门骂人了，但这里毕竟是在外面不是房间里，只好低声糯糯地求饶。

可惜这点求饶在今天这场性爱中起到的作用并不大，反而可能还有催化的作用，金珉奎操权顺荣的时候完完全全找准了他的敏感点，一下一下捅地正是准地，他无力地往后靠却又被金珉奎逼得往里挤，又是一下一下着急地、用力地操弄，直直把他的后背往后面的排水管撞。这一撞便又抖落不少灰尘，权顺荣都还没来得及嫌弃脏呢，他的鼻子就先忍不住了，痒得他又皱起脸，立刻伸手搂住金珉奎的脖子，埋头一个喷嚏打到了金珉奎身上，接着又是好几个喷嚏，金珉奎都没动呢，这么个抖法倒是权顺荣自己动了，等打完喷嚏性器也爽得吐出不少水来，眼角和鼻子都开始发红，看着倒像是被金珉奎欺负得狠了。“我、我就说了很脏的呀。”

这么一来权顺荣说什么都不肯再继续靠着这个排水管，喊着要挪去别的地方，时间紧迫也没什么好说的，金珉奎别无他法，只好匆匆忙忙扶着权顺荣让他跪到衣服堆里，但还没等对方说什么就自顾自的伸手去揉权顺荣手感极佳的屁股，一边揉一边挺身往里撞，没一会儿就把人操得嗯啊乱叫，也不知道外面经过的人有没有听到。

完全被快感支配的权顺荣可不管外面的人怎么样，他只觉得自己浑身发热，特别是下半身，每被金珉奎撞一下快感便像是从身体最里面立刻蔓延至全身，他不自觉把屁股翘得更高，却被已经急红眼的金珉奎下意识地打了一巴掌，来自臀部的痛感却连着些许的快感，本来他就已经处在高潮的边缘，被对方突然来了一下更是浑身一抖，没一会儿便呻吟着高潮，把精液都射到了衣服上。

眼见权顺荣高潮过后便无力但满足地趴到地上，金珉奎只好又轻轻拍拍他的屁股，提醒着让他撅起屁股，自己则是一把抱住权顺荣的大腿把他拉近，两个人贴得紧紧的，“老婆……老婆要记得我。”两个人在安静的储物间里做爱的拍打声还是有点明显，权顺荣也埋着头不回答，金珉奎知道这是在害羞呢，你看耳朵都红了。“老婆不许跟别人做，会被我发现的哦。”

他边说手里还不忘去捏权顺荣的腰，反反复复说些“我爱你”之类的话，权顺荣既羞又烦，但是开口让他别说了呢，往往不到两句就被操得只剩下呻吟，也没别的了，加上听见门外经过的人愈发多了起来，也只好乖乖闭嘴，勉强忍着哼几声，终于在听见门外隐隐约约传来问道“珉奎去哪里了”的时候察觉身后的动静大了许多，最后抽出来射到了权顺荣的大腿上。

金珉奎射完又下意识俯下身去跟权顺荣接吻，权顺荣却不让他亲，反倒是伸长了手让金珉奎抱他，等他稳当坐到怀里之后，金珉奎居然发现权顺荣的鼻子上不知道从哪里沾了灰尘，黑黑的一小块却很是可爱。“我才不会跟别人做，”他这边气得要咬金珉奎的鼻子，“你要是真的怕的话就快点去完回来，看看我有没有跟别人做就好了，哼。”

“哦，好啊。”

金珉奎还在嬉皮笑脸，权顺荣看着还在生闷气，下一秒却不约而同地靠近，终于交换了结束了这场性事后的亲吻。


End file.
